Birds of a Feather
by GrapeSoda
Summary: Victoria Turner wishes for a life at sea and when she is kidnapped from Port Royal by the scallywags will she really enjoy it or is her fate worse? It is up to her father and his best friend Captin Jack Sparrow to save her before it is too late.
1. Pirates life for me

Please review it will make me write a whole lot faster. ^_^ Flame me for all I care I just like seeing that people read what I wrote.  
  
Enjoy, mateey!  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a quiet fifteen years since Will Turner and his wife Elizabeth Swan had the adventure of a lifetime. They had met and befriended a pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, who they had not seen since their wedding day.  
  
"Luck and happiness to you and your bonny lass, young William." He said tipping his hat and setting sail on the Black Pearl. That was the last they heard of the Captain. They guessed he had better things to do then pay a visit to the people who played a part in saving his life.  
  
The newlyweds didn't have much time to have their thoughts mingle on Jack for Elizabeth was soon with child. With the dowry Elizabeth's father reluctantly paid to William they bought a large home on the cliffs of Port Royal where they could see the ocean and began to raise a family.  
  
Soon they were blessed with their first child, a boy who they gave the name Daniel. The boy grew up without knowing about pirates and Aztec gold. He only knew of his privileged life on the shores of Port Royal.  
  
Daniel's grandfather didn't want the child to grow up like his father so he paid for Daniel's education. He went to the best school in Port Royal and dreamed of going into the Royal Navy. Commodore Norrington was his role model.  
  
At the age of eight he was joined by another. This time it was a girl. The second child wasn't as pleasant as the first. She quickly gained her wits. Climbing on chairs and tables to grab a sweet or hiding underneath her bed when she didn't want to be groomed. Her name became, Victoria.  
  
But right now Victoria was silent. From a cliff not to far from her home she watched the sun rising over the horizon making the sky a colorful pallet. She sat on a rock and let her little legs dangle as she fingered a blue gem around her neck. She held it up to the sun which was settling in the sky. It made a colorful light emit from the charm captivating the seven year old. As she sat there with a glimmer in her face she started humming a little tune her mother used to sing.  
  
"...a pirates life...for me..." 


	2. Uninvited Guests

Elizabeth Turner stood in front of her full length mirror as her maids dressed her in a beautiful dress. Her hair is down and messy like she has just awakened. She roles her eyes and yawns every now and then proving that she did not want to be in this position.  
  
The bedroom door thrusts open and Elizabeth saw a rag doll daughter sprinting toward her mother. Victoria grabs her mothers dress and yells, "Mum, mum! Guess what?"  
  
"What is it dear?"  
  
"I saw him again!" She said her blue eyes where wide and they sparkled. Elizabeth laughed lightly at her child.  
  
"Your silly pirate dream, the handsome, swashbuckling pirate? What did he do this time?" She said with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Oh it was wonderful!" She exclaimed twirling around in her dirty skirt. She jumped on her mother's bed and grabbed hold of the banister and pretended to look out to sea. "He came and brought me to his ship and he brought me all around the world. London, Paris, Rome, and even America! We went to a port in New York and I met so many fascinating people." She fell back onto the bed and sighed. Then she sat up. "Oh and mum..." Then she moved closer to her mother so she could whisper in her ear. "I think he is coming today!"  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Well then he can come and be your escort to the ceremony tonight." Elizabeth grabbed her daughter and started swinging her around like they where dancing.  
  
Someone at the door cleared his thought. Daniel, Elizabeth's son and eldest child was there. He stood tall with his hands behind his back, being very proper. His brown eyes matched his fathers just like the rest of his looks. Elizabeth placed Victoria on the bed where she started jumping.  
  
"Victoria, it's time for your bath." He said.  
  
"I don't want to take a bath." She replied.  
  
"You have to get ready for the celebration tonight."  
  
Victoria jumped off the bed and when she walked past her brother she started swinging an invisible sword at him. "Avast young scallywag! Arrrgh!" The young man rolled his eyes at his sister and walked toward his mother.  
  
"You should not encourage that behavior from her mother."  
  
"She's only a child let her act the way she wants to while she still can."  
  
"Oh mother, can you at least tell her not to steal and cheat and fight? She gets in so much trouble in town and my teachers at the academy are telling me everything that she does. It's very irritating."  
  
Elizabeth sighed and looked at her son very displeased. "I'll talk to her. Now go down stairs and eat some breakfast. Be ready to leave in a few hours."  
  
"Yes mother." The fifteen year old kissed his mother on the cheek and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~  
  
That night was the Turner's sixteenth wedding anniversary held by Elizabeth's father at a banquet hall outside of the town. There were many women dressed in elegant dresses and men acting like perfect gentlemen. All seemed perfect, except for one little girl who sat in the corner with a frown on her face. Victoria was in a puffy light blue gown with a bow holding up her curly hair. She pulled at the hair because it itched her neck and made her look like a prissy.  
  
"Will you stop that?" Daniel said irritated. "Look like you're happy. Don't ruin this for mum and dad."  
  
Victoria put on a fake smile and said through gritted teeth, "I hate this dress and my hair is itching the back of my neck."  
  
"Just deal with it!" He said rolling her eyes and walking away.  
  
Victoria pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched all the adults on the dance floor doing their conservative steps. She sighed for it seemed her pirate wasn't coming.  
  
Someone tapped Victoria on the shoulder. She turned around like she was about to meet the man of her dreams but no. A grinning boy looking well groomed held his hand out to her.  
  
"Would you dance with me Victoria?" It was Gabriel, the son of a very well off merchant. Gabriel had a fancy for Victoria ever since she dropped a brick on his foot when they were five.  
  
"Not a chance Gabriel!" She said and punched him in the stomach. She put her nose up in the air, picked up her dress and walked away from the boy.  
  
Then she took a seat at one of the tables on the side of the hall. The table was set on top of a floral table cloth with all the many forks, knives and spoons for the separate courses. Out of irritation Victoria scrambled all of the utensils so they where in the wrong order. Se felt another tap on her shoulder and didn't bother to turn around.  
  
"I'd rather eat sear urchins then dance with you!" When she finished and there was no reply she slowly turned around. She was surprised for it was not the lad Gabriel standing behind her but a fully grown man.  
  
He had sharp beautiful features, dark eyes, a scruffy goatee, and a mess of long black hair held out of his face with a red bandana and a braid. He smiled at the young girl because of her awe and amazement.  
  
"But I was so looking forward to dancing with you Victoria." He said smoothly. When he stood up she saw an assortment of weapons on his belt, a pistol and a sword. The man's cloths where dull and smelled greatly of the ocean. He held out his large calloused hand waiting for Victoria's reply.  
  
Her mouth was open but no noise would be emitted. All she could manage was a nod as she put her hand in his. His hand was so much larger then her tiny hand and fingers. The pirate took the girl and started dancing back and forth with the dazed child. She wished to ask him so much so she gestured for him to lift her up and he did.  
  
"Yes?" He said.  
  
"Are you my pirate?"  
  
"Who say's I'm a pirate?"  
  
She gave him a crooked glance and he smiled, almost menacingly at her. People where beginning to stare at the man who looked out of place with his rugged looks and scruffy cloths. The pirate put down the girl but she still couldn't keep her eyes off of him.  
  
"You are just like in my dreams! What is it like being a pirate? What's your name? Where's your crew?" She bombarded him with many other questions and the man just laughed at her curiosity.  
  
"Excuse me sir," It was Will, Victoria's father. "Would you please leave now-" Will looked at the uninvited guest and almost screamed.  
  
"JACK!"  
  
"'ello Will!" He said. "How's everythin' mate?"  
  
"Lovely! What are you doing here? It's been so long." He said picking up Victoria. "This is an old friend of daddy's. His name is Jack."  
  
Jack's eyes widened and a worried look struck his face. "This is your daughter?"  
  
"Yes." He said proudly. "Her name is Victoria."  
  
"Will...there's somethin' I need to be tellin' you..." He said grabbing Will by the shoulder and putting his arm around his friend. Will put Victoria down leaving her unhappy near the window.  
  
"You see...You do I put this," He said running his fingers over his mustache. "Your daughter, very pretty I might add, looks just like Elizabeth."  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Right, right." He sighed. "You see that lovely necklace your daughter is wearing?" Will nodded. "Many pirates or so I hear are after that little jewel. That means the necklace, and your darling daughter."  
  
"What?" Will screamed.  
  
"I was about to take her myself," He started laughing. "But then I found out she was yours and I thought-"  
  
"What's going to happen to her?"  
  
The stained glass windows shattered as feet pushed them through. Men jumped down, swords drawn, guns out and teeth bared. The guests began to scream and panic broke loose.  
  
"That's what is going to happen!" He said gesturing to the mess. Will and Jack started heading toward Victoria who was standing on a chair crying for her dad. The people where running in the opposite direction making it harder to reach Victoria.  
  
The window behind Victoria shattered and another pirate jumped into the hall. This pirate was different; it was a woman. Will made a grab for Victoria's hand but it was too late. The female pirate grabbed her by the waste and jumped out the window.  
  
"Victoria!" Will screamed.  
  
"Papa!" She yelled back crying. The woman landed on the ground and started sprinting to the docks where a ship that had the pirates flag waving over it in the nights breeze. 


	3. A Plan of Action

This is a short chapter and I might update with another short one next week. After that I probably won't have any updates until late June because I have finals and regents coming up so I will be slammed with so much work and studying. So enjoy this chapter mateey!  
  
The night became silent as Will watched the pirate take Victoria toward their ship that floated in the bay. "Where are they taking her Jack?" He asked but there was no answer. "Jack?"  
  
"Get back here!" Will demanded. "I want you to tell me everything."  
  
"I know you missed me but don't you think you should be rescuing your daughter about now?"  
  
Will held Jack up to the wall. "Tell me why they have taken Victoria."  
  
A noise came from the doorway as Daniel came through moving some timber that had fallen from the ceiling. His hair was askew and his cloths a mess with dirt smothered on them like he had been trampled. As he walked in and saw Will cornering Jack his face lit up.  
  
"You've got one father!" He said smiling. Will let go of Jack and tried to explain.  
  
"Daniel..." He started.  
  
"Come now, we must arrest him."  
  
"This boy yours?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, but that's not the point."  
  
"Spittin' image of you an' ol' Bootstrap."  
  
"What is he talking about father?"  
  
"Daniel, this is Jack. He is a friend of your mother and I."  
  
Jack stood there grinning and balancing between his heels and the tip of his toes. "Pleased to meet you lad." Jack said extending his hand. Daniel just looked at his shabby cloths and grimy hands and cringed. Jack withdrew and started wiggling his fingers like he usually did. "Bit of a stick in the mud, ain't 'e?" He mumbled to Will fully aware that Daniel could hear.  
  
"Excuse me pirate but you are under arrest. Now if you will come quietly I would greatly appreciate it."  
  
"You're not going to arrest Jack." Will said. "He is my friend and he is going to help us get Victoria back."  
  
"They've taken Victoria? And what do you mean us? We do not associate with pirates. We don't need his help."  
  
"Victoria has been kidnapped and Jack is going to help. He's helped me before and I trust him." Will said. Jack had the widest smirk on his face and he pointed to himself and mouthed 'me' in an arrogant manner.  
  
"You're siding with a pirate?" Daniel said shocked. Will didn't answer but gave his son a stern look. No one said anything. Footsteps could be heard in the distance.  
  
"Will! Thank goodness you are alright!" She stopped for a second and gasped. "Where is Victoria?" She asked as tears started to roll out of her eyes. Will rushed over to her.  
  
"Those pirates have taken her." William said and Elizabeth's face went white as chalk. "Jack and I are going after her. She'll be home soon. Safe and sound."  
  
He guided a hysterical Elizabeth to Daniel who gave nasty looks to Jack every now and then. "Jack if you have anything to do with this I will make sure your feet will hang from the gallows.  
  
Jack put up his hands innocently and shook his head. "Sorry love, wasn't me. But I promise to bring her back."  
  
"No rum." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"No rum, love."  
  
"Mother I can't believe you're letting father do this?"  
  
As Jack and Will started exiting the hall Jack went towards Daniel and said, "You're a really bad egg."  
  
Once on the Black Pearl Will bombarded Jack with questions. "Who where those pirates...Why do they want Victoria...Where's your crew?"  
  
Jack had been swinging ropes around and lifting the anchors, ready to set sail. "My crew is in Tortuga." He sighed. "Gibbs apparently got hold of some bad rum and is dreadfully sick. I rushed out here to get your daughter and to warn you that pirates where coming."  
  
"Why were you planning on taking my daughter?"  
  
"As I was saying before they crashed your party. By the way the food was exquisite! Anyway, that necklace your daughter has has a very powerful potion in it. I don't know the details but someone wants it. Supposedly..." He started to trail of mumbling. "Help a person transform..."  
  
"What, who wants it?"  
  
Jack leaned against the wheel of the ship. He quirked an eyebrow and sighed. "Barbossa...'e needs the potion." 


End file.
